


Lion’s Pride

by derkreideprinz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, violetcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derkreideprinz/pseuds/derkreideprinz
Summary: a random little mess to soothe the soul while i try to write an actual fic (inspired in part by my dearest girlfriend)
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Lion’s Pride

underneath the weeping willows a small lion crept, on his hands and knees he prowled the base looking for his mate a four eyed pimpley little boy, who even though kept secret, made his heart feel as he did hands on his knees and sun beating on his skin, a butterfly through the air or maybe a swarm, spring migration season  
landing on his nose, lifting up his body for the world to see saying ‘this boy is in love!!’ and in real realm time he’s getting grass stains on his pants and mud on his hands and yet he can’t find it in himself to care, each moment with this admired hollywood superstar best friend nose picker seems like a dream of not minding anything he’d usually obsess over. in gratitude he picks a flower, places it on glasses framed ears and lays on his back in grass unworried unscathed by the outside world, sun beating down on sun kissed freckled skin. at peace

“heya noodle head, what’re ya thinking up there,” the bespectacled boy squawked, tapping two knuckles to honey swirled temples, before plopping himself close enough to feel cell vibrations between the two of them. 

“unsure bug brains, maybe....el oh vee E, probably a belly ache,” the young cub braved, before feeling a hand on his tum and an ear to his heart.

“dunno bout you doc, but seems to me like someone has a case of the L word,” bucked teeth split into a smile, before fire ant bitten hands get swatted away.

“lemon custard?” the smaller questioned, the look of pretend sincerity faltering only a little with a crack of a smile after hearing the howling laughter coming from the boy still laying ever so carefully on his chest.

“precisely ma dear boy!! but who is it who is it tell me tell me!!” smooshed face and sloshed words cried, hopefully not hearing the escalating heart beat but of course he is why wouldn’t he, he’s right on his heart!

lions, funny thing about them, they’re seen as a brave and strong creature, a roaring predator. in contrast a shaking breath racked a small lanking body, it was time for a cub to claim his mane, and increase his roar.

“someone...” he paused, suppressing blushing cheeks and quivering hands, “wild safety scissored hair, blocky glasses, thousand time over counted freckles, kitten kneading little hands gripped my heart and fogs my brain all willy nilly.”

“.....jeannie? from chemistry?? what a catch to have gotten a prize such as yourself all in a bunch,” sugary laughs covering a disappointing glare in the eyes that goes unseen.

“no you doofus!! she stuck a lollipop in stanley’s hair last fall why would i like her?” reverting to cub voice to squeak in frustrating, the density possessed by the begrudged love like a chocolate soufflé.

“ohhh yeah!! i reckon that piece of hair still smells like cherries it took so long to lob out,” laughter flared up again, chattering lion ribs as his voice raised in octaves.

“well what about you? anyone on your mind?” braveness striking again, determination for the outcome desired for so long.

“oh yeahhh, grandest person in the grade!! honeypie essence, firecracker personality, flapjacks presence with extra syrup!!! the ultimate treasure, a prize for the ages,” swooned raccooned soul. 

heart raced then, confidence of a pride enveloping the very inner workings of his being, and so he acted on fire cracker impulse, grabbing chubby cheeks in two mud covered hands and looking deep into honeycombed mocha eyes.

“i like you richie!” he roared, skin redder than the boy he’d fallen for’s rosacea, tears just resting in the back of his eyes overcoming him from overwhelming emotion.

“i like you too eddie,” full splitting toothy smile, a full name a bit unforeign to the two, sweating hands and love glazed eyes.

“you do?!” eddie brightened, smile reaching just as split as the boy still held in his arms.

“always have, since the day i saw you americas sweetheart! always will too,” chirped sweetly the little earthworm, reaching forward and blowing forehead raspberry on his honeypie. 

he acted in mock disgust as he shoved away the offender, before assuming their earlier position this time hearing the wind singing to them.

and for the time being, the weeping willow seemed to dry it’s tears and look upon young love blossoming in pride.


End file.
